Binary Asteroid
by raindrops1281
Summary: both are so broken its inevitable that they are drawn together. both are so hurt by life they dont try anymore. can they come together to live the life that is meant for them?
1. Whiskey Lullaby

_**Ok this is my new story! Summer just started for me and I plan on finishing it this summer. I will update at least once a week, maybe every other day.**_

**Binary asteroid.**

**Two asteroids that revolve around each other and are held together by gravity**

**BPOV**

I put on a black and white graffiti shirt with some black short shorts and fishnets. I pulled on my converse as I climbed out my window.

Time for school.

I listened for any sounds as I walked around the house, when I didn't hear any I quickly hopped on to my BMW six cylinder. I started the engine before driving to school. Once I found my parking space I walked inside, deciding to wander for a bit.

I went to my locker and grabbed whatever I needed for first hour. I continued to walk around after the bell rang, it didn't matter if I was late; no one would notice anyways. Except for one person.

Edward Cullen.

I got to say, I was curious about him. Not as much as Jessica or Lauren but still mildly curious. For some reason I actually wanted to _know_ him. Like his whole life story, make makes him tick, what he loves and what he hates.

No one knows anything about him except that everyone who gets close to him seems to die.

Yet for some reason I still wanted to be his friend, but that's easier said then done. He doesn't let anyone get close to him for just that reason. Or maybe he's just saying that so no one will bug him. Maybe he's a loner, just like me.

I shook my head. It didn't matter. I started walking to my first hour and was surprised to see him waiting there. His first hour wasn't English? Maybe his classes got switched I wondered quietly. I eyed him cautiously as I walked into class; unannounced…and late.

I sat down in my seat, no one bothered to give me a glance, let alone a second one. I stared out the window as I got lost in my thoughts about Edward Cullen. I wonder if I confuse him just as much as he confuses me. I smirked, like that could happen.

I was a open book. But a few chapters were glued together, for no one to see. Maybe one day someone will be smart enough to take a knife and slit them open. Maybe one day, I'll let them.

The ringing of the bell pulled me out of my thoughts, I sighed and grabbed my stuff. I decided to listen to my ipod so I quick ducked into another empty hallway and plugged my headphones in and hid them behind my hair.

I turned music on full blast and pressed play. I have these special earplugs where no one can hear the music but you. It was pretty cool.

Walking in the middle of the now empty hallway I got a sip of water before heading to my next class. I frowned slightly when Edward was outside of my class again, watching me with a blank expression on his face.

I raised a eyebrow at him. He didn't respond, just turned away and started walking to his next class. I pushed back the feeling of abandonment, I was used to it.

But with Edward walking away; I felt more alone then ever. And it scared the hell out of me.

I sat down in my seat and stared at my hands, that were currently twiddling each others fingers; almost on their own. My thoughts suddenly did a 180, from myself to Edward.

Why does he keep appearing at my classes? Does he have something to tell me? I scoffed, no he didn't. we never talked. We never talked to anyone.

I hated how my life had become.

I wasn't exactly shy, I just hated attention. For a good reason to. After my mother had died… I buried my head in the nook of my arm, for once letting the memory take me over.

Engulf me.

_I smiled up at my mom as she walked down the dark street. I had been craving beef jerky and even though it was late at night my mom was willing to walk me to the store. We were currently walking home, her humming a soft tune. Me nibbling on my treasured beef jerky._

"_so baby what would you think if you got a little sibling?" she asked easily, as if she was asking if I wanted seconds on dinner. I walked next to her, contemplating it as deeply as a 7 year old could._

"_you better answer her missy" a chilling voice said from the shadow of a building. A big bulky man walked out from it with his friends behind him._

_Uh-oh_

_My mom pulled me to her side. I nuzzled into her even more. "ye-yes" I stuttered. The man smiled a eerie smile. He grabbed my mom roughly while his friends held me back. Forcing me to watch them beat my mom mercilessly._

_I screamed at them to stop. "please, please, stop!" I sobbed. When she finally fell to the ground, in a puddle of her own blood. They turned to me, holding up a knife. There was toe curling, blood boiling scream. _

_It was mine. _

I shuddered at the memory. After that night my dad had never been the same, I had barely survived, a miracle. But my dad saw it differently.

He blamed me. When I was just 7 years old…

He started to abuse me. Punching me, kicking me. Even cutting me, and every time it brought me back to that horrid night. He knew it to.

He said he wanted me to feel his pain, the pain he claimed _I _brought him. Every night, every morning. He would blame me, sometimes beat me, sometimes not. Ever sense first grade all I had worn was long sleeved shirts to cover my bruises and cuts.

This year I had been lucky enough to be able to wear shorts, but I always have to wear something else to. Leggings or fishnets.

I jumped slightly when the bell rang, yet again resulting in me zoning out for a whole class period. I sighed, I was going to fail my finals. I didn't care though.

I stood by my locker, pretending to be tying my shoe laces, but if you looked at me for more then 2 seconds you would be able to tell I was acting.

Yeah, I'm a pretty shitty actor.

Third hour passed the same way first and second did. Edward would be waiting there, staring at me. I would walk in sit down get lost in my thoughts until the bell rang.

I was now walking out of my Spanish class, I turned to the right to the cafeteria when I almost ran into someone. I looked up and saw it was Edward, he stared down at me with those deep green eyes. I saw something flash in his eyes.

Pain.

It wasn't from me running into him, no he was as hard as a rock, all muscle. It was something else. The feel of electricity pulsed between us. I backed away and continued on my way to the cafeteria. The whole time I could feel his eyes on me. It was comforting.

The feeling of someone almost watching over me. I haven't felt it sense first grade. Maybe with someone else it would have been creepy, and I would have felt the instinct to run away. But this feeling was the polar opposite.

I wanted to run _to _him. Into his strong arms that would hold me tight, keeping me safe from the world. Where he would whisper sweet nothings into my ear as I cried into his shirt. Effectively soaking it. Where I would feel like the most beautiful girl in the world as he made slow love to me.

I gulped, I was getting carried away. I was to broken, had to much baggage to be loved. _maybe you need someone just as broken to fix you_ a small voice whispered in my head. _I cant be fixed_ I shot back at the voice. _have you tried?_ that silenced my thoughts for a good minute.

I sat down at my table, my lonely table; where only I sat. I put down my tray, I frowned realizing I had got it while I was lost in my blank thoughts. I ate my fruit snacks, barely tasting them as I read my book. When the bell rang I dumped my tray and sleep walked through the rest of my day.

When I got home I got some toast, took a shower and dragged myself to my room. Locking the 3 locks on my door and the 2 locks on my window. Yeah my dad has a hell of a time trying to get into my room to abuse me.

I did homework, read, and listened to music till 10. I tried to fall asleep but I was restless. So I got up and put on clothes again before climbing out my window. Jumping onto my bike, I drove around till I ended up at the park.

I sat on a bench and watched a late night baseball game. The lights lighting up the field, almost magically. I tensed up when someone sat right next to me. Our thighs almost touching. I looked at them from the corner of my eye, and sighed when I saw bronze hair. It could only be one person.

Edward.

I turned to him and saw him staring at me. He motioned me to stand up with him. Once I did he started walking, I knew to follow him. When I caught up I shoved my hands in my pocket, resisting the urge to grab his and squeeze it lightly. To show him I was there for him.

We walked into the woods and soon came up to a old shack, it was in pretty good condition. He walked to the door, pulling it open and holding it so I could go in. most people would be afraid if they were going to be raped but, somehow I knew I wasn't. He sat down and patted the spot next to him.

I sat down and he pulled out his ipod, turning on the volume he pressed shuffle. The song whiskey lullaby by Brad Paisley came on.

_She put him out_

_Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette _

_She broke his heart_

_He spent his whole life trying to forget_

_We watched him drink his pain away_

_A little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough_

_To get her off his mind_

_Until the night_

_He put that bottle to his head_

_And pulled the trigger_

_He finally drank away her memories_

_Life is short_

_But this time it was bigger_

_Then the strength he had _

_To get up off his knees_

_We found him with his face down_

_in the pillow_

_With a note that said I love her till' I die_

_And when we buried him_

_Beneath the willow_

_The angels sang_

_A whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la lala_

_La la la la la lala_

_La la la la la lala_

_La la la la la lala_

_The rumors flew_

_But nobody knew how much_

_She blamed herself_

_For years and years_

_She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away_

_A little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough_

_To get him off her mind_

_Until the night_

_She put the bottle to her head_

_And pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memories_

_Life is short_

_But this time it was bigger_

_Then the strength she had _

_To get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face_

_Down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture_

_For delight_

_We laid her next to him_

_Beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang_

_A whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la lala_

_La la la la la lala_

_La la la la la lala_

_La la la la la lala_

_La la la la la lala_

_La la la la la lala_

_La la la la la lala_

_La la la la la lala_

It was a beautifully haunting song. "that song represents how my parents died. My father did something that made my mom divorce him and the pain was to much for both of them" he whispered. He looked up at me with pained eyes. And I did something I never would have done.

I hugged him.

Wrapping my arms around him, to protect him from his own demons. Burying my head into the nook of his neck. After a second of shock he wrapped his arms around me, burying his own head in my hair. Taking a deep breath as if to remind him it is all true.

"come on" he whispered, tugging at my hand. "we need to go back home" I shook my head furiously "he'll be full on drunk by now" I whispered franticly. "he'll be waiting in my room" I felt tears start to bubble up in my eyes.

He immediately laid down "I'm not leaving without you and you aren't going home so I guess we're having a sleepover here." I nodded. Laying down next to him, I buried myself into him. He happily wrapped his arms around me again. And for once sense first grade.

I fell into a peaceful sleep.

_**Ok how'd you like it? We're learning some of their demons! Fast I know but oh well! Do any of you guys know where I got that memory came from? it's a scene from a tv show!**_


	2. When You're Gone

Two months have passed since the night when me and Edward had a "sleepover" and we had gone back to our old ways. Not saying any words to each other and him sometimes ending up by my classes. Life had gone on painfully slow.

Nothing new happening. It stayed the same, a everlasting routine that I wish to break so badly. I would get home, take a shower, get some food then hide in my room till night. Where I would ride my bike around, I would be free.

My abusive father would be the last thing on my mind, Edward would be gone with the wind. But I… I will be the only thing on my mind. Not in a selfish shallow way but just a deep, get to know myself way.

Two months ago if you asked me why I didn't call the cops on my father I wouldn't be able to answer now, if you did. I would say that he's the only thing I have left.

Two months ago if you asked me if I could be anything what would I be? I wouldn't say the rain, or a superhero, or even someone else. I wouldn't know what to say. Now I would say that I wanted to be seen. I want someone to see me, to show me I'm not invisible.

But that is exactly what I am, invisible. You could be walking down the hallway, I would be staring at you. You would turn around cause the hairs on your neck would stand up straight from the feeling. But you wouldn't see anyone.

You would see right through me. Because to you, I'm not there. I'm the shadow that is in the middle of the empty desert. You can't find where it is coming from but you realize, does it really matter?

I need to find direction. Someone needs to give me a little push in the right direction. I need to find someone who will be with me the whole way. But right now the only direction I could head is the direction towards "home".

I pulled into the driveway and got off my bike. Quietly walking around the house I climbed through my window. I didn't scream when I saw Charlie waiting there. Yeah I decided he wasn't my father, so he wasn't going to be graced by the word slipping from my lips.

I didn't flinch when he punched me, I didn't make a whimper when he kicked me. I kept silent, the only sounds were his frustrated grunts and my slightly labored breathing. I didn't even wince he started screaming and punching me.

I sighed in relief when he finally left. I grabbed my ipod and stuck the earplugs in, turning the music on full blast I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

_You wake up every morning looking for your answerYou're waiting for your signWhile Jeremiah's on his way to tell the peopleBut you watch him pass you walk the streets at night still looking for the reason... But you don't want to tryYou swear the world has got you backed into a cornerBut no one holds your hand to walk into a swear the light is gonna find youBut it can't find you if you're waiting all the :You say 'keep my head from going down'Just for a little just for a littleWatch my feet float off the groundJust for a little just for a littleA little love if you can hear this soundOh just give me somethingSomething to believe spend your days alone still hoping for the truth ohBut all you hear are liesBut no one else is gonna tell you what to do nowNo one else is gonna to help you hold the it's hard to keep on livingBut you're the one who's got to know just when it's :You say 'keep my head from going down'Just for a little just for a littleWatch my feet float off the ground[ From: . ]Just for a little just for a littleA little love if you can hear this soundOh just give me somethingSomething to believe come take me nowLove come take meLove come take me nowLove come take me take me nowCome take me take me nowCome take me take me nowCome take me take me :You say 'keep my head from going down'Just for a little just for a littleWatch my feet float off the groundJust for a little just for a littleA little love if you can hear this soundOh just give me somethingSomething to believe to believe inLove come take me(Something to believe in)Love is gonna take me take me take me(Something to believe in)Love is gonna come and save me(Love is gonna save me)[Parachute - Something To Believe In (Jeremiah).Chorus:You say 'keep my head from going down'Just for a little just for a littleWatch my feet float off the groundJust for a little just for a littleA little love if you can hear this soundOh just give me somethingSomething to believe in._

The lyrics frustrated me. Not because they were wrong, no because they were right. Freaking right in the bulls-eye right. I was waiting for a light to come even though it wasn't if I kept waiting.

I was expecting some perfect prince who's only worry was how to save me from the huge dragon while I sat in a castle expecting him to come.

I wasn't repunzal though.

I needed to take my hair out of its ponytail and jump out of this tower. that's the one thing I never got. Why did she wait until prince charming came when she got out of the castle herself.

Well I just realized her reason. She was afraid. To afraid to take that one leap of faith. It was easier said then done, but that wasn't going to stop me.

I had already made the first step. I was straddling the ledge, one foot hanging the other planted firmly on the floor. My body leaning out towards freedom, to escape all the pain and suffering I had grown accustomed to.

My head was to busy calculating the jump, trying to figure out if I was more likely to break a bone jumping or staying here. The answer was simple, I would be more likely to break a bone staying here. The jump was only 3 feet but it was huge.

Where would I stay if I ran away, how would I eat. How would I get money for lunch at school. My mind was calculating all this while my heart was no where to be seen. It might be hiding in the closet or running through the woods, happy, free.

Suddenly, my mind was made up. I couldn't stay here anymore. Charlie was getting more violent, growing more and more angry. Soon weapons would be involved, I could feel it in my bones.

I had to run away.

I would get a job at a store, I would stay at the shack Edward showed me. With my decision made I decided to do some interviews today and tomorrow. Sense it just turned to Saturday. I made a list of all the places I could work.

The bakery, the little sandwich shop, bookstore, music store. It wasn't a big list but those are the only places in town where Charley never goes, I couldn't risk running into him. I then narrowed the list to what stores were looking for new people.

The sandwich shop and music store. I could work at both as long as I had part time jobs, I wouldn't get much sleep and I would skip school sometimes but its not like anyone would notice.

I began to pack all my clothes. Grabbing thick and thin sweatshirts, t-shirts, long sleeve shirts, shorts and jeans. I also packed several blankets, 2 pillows, and a poncho. I hate ponchos but they would keep me dry if it rained.

I started to dig around my room for money. Checking under my mattress, drawers, and the pages between books. When I was done I had a total of $23.84. I grabbed my wallet and a chain, I put the money in my wallet and chained the wallet to my pants.

I wasn't going to risk getting my wallet stolen by some hitchhiker.

I also packed my wall charger for my ipod in the bag. I could charge my bag when I work. I looked at the clock and saw it was 2 in the morning. I laid back in my bed, wincing slightly from the forming bruises.

I once again fell into a restless sleep.

_I ran down the street, maybe I would save her this time. I turned down the familiar street, I ran even faster when I heard that familiar strangled scream that has been haunting me for years._

_There was a growl behind me, like it came from a wolf. I didn't turn around, I just continued running. Once I turned into the alley. I wish I hadn't._

_There instead of my mom lying in her own puddle of blood and a group of gang members laughing menacingly around her. It was Edward lying in the blood, his head ripped off. A group of Indians surrounding him. All with short croppy black hair and a tattoo on their arm._

_They all pushed past me. One stopped right in front of me "not so special now is he" he sneered before following his friends. I ran to him "EDWARD" I sobbed, shaking him. He started fading, a bright light growing brighter and brighter as he disappeared._

"_EDWARD" I screamed. My hands fell to the ground as he disappeared and the light engulfed me. _

I shot up in my bed. Drenched in sweat, panting, my heart racing, and tears rolling down my cheeks. I sat there for a few minutes till the tears stopped and my heartbeat calmed. I shook my head, standing up I walked out of my room to the shower.

Not caring if Charlie beat me again. Today would be the last day he did that. Today I was going to jump from the tower and run. I started to wonder… where would I shower? I sighed, I guess I'll just shower at school or something.

Once I dried myself off I brushed my hair and got dressed. I climbed out my window and got on my motorcycle. Driving to the music store I thought about the questions they may ask. I pulled into the parking lot, I walked in.

Not sure where to head I stood at the desk where you would pay for your stuff. I stood there for a few minutes before a old lady finally noticed me. She walked behind the cash register with a big smile plastered on her face, it was a genuine one.

"what can I do for you missy?" she asked, her voice was soft yet still crackled slightly from her age. "um I was wondering if you had any available jobs?" her eyes brightened and she clapped her hands. "why yes I do! I was hoping someone would ask"

I smiled "great so when can I start?" she paused for a second "tomorrow how 'bout at 10" I nodded my head. "ok see you tomorrow!" I said as I turned around, waving.

I drove back to Charlie's house and climbed through the window, grabbing my bag. I finally left. When I got to the park I started to look for the trail, I soon found the path and started to walk down it.

When I got to the shack I was surprised to see the light on in it. I walked quietly to the window and peered through. I chewed my lip when I saw Edward was in there. Listening to his ipod. Somehow I already knew what he was listening to.

Whiskey lullaby.

He turned to look out the window, I don't know if he felt me staring or he just looked out the window. His eyes still had that pained look in them, I felt the bile raise in my throat. I pushed it down and opened the door, I flinched when it creaked loudly.

I stood in the corner, waiting for him to make the first move. When he didn't move I knew the ball was still in my court. I sat in front of him, about a foot away. He unplugged his earplugs and turned the volume on full blast.

I sat there listening to the sad song that was bound to come. When you're gone by Avril Lavigne came on.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I'd cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing with you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I've come to known is missing to_

_And when you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we are, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breath I need to feel you hear with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing to_

_And when you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

I looked up at him, he was staring straight at me with his sad eyes. I just wish I could make it go away, like when you're little. You're mom would kiss you boo-boo and make it all ok.

I looked down at my shoes when his stare became to much. "do you live here?" I asked quietly. "I come here when it comes to be to much" I nodded. "why are you here" it wasn't rude or mean, it was just curiosity getting the better of him.

"I ran away" I whispered. I looked up to meet his gaze "why'd you come here?" I plucked at a piece of invisible lint on my shirt. He sighed when I shrugged. "you could have gone anywhere else yet you came here"

I looked up and glared at him "do you want me to go somewhere else?" I hissed. He flinched "no-no I was just wondering" he tried to correct himself. I watched him warily. "you're the only one who would understand"

"who said I would understand. Just because I lost my parents I'm no someone who helps with charity cases" he said angrily "I'm not some _charity case_" I spat the word out. "so I am then" he questioned, venom leaking through his voice.

"I never said you were!" I screeched. He huffed, clearly done with this. "why'd you run away" I glared at him "cause I was tired of being abused" I spat. He looked up at me. "you were abused" it was more of a statement then a question.

He sneered "where's the proof" I yanked my shirt up roughly, proudly showing the bruises Charlie had given me last night. He stared at them with wide eyes "yeah that's right fucker, I was abused" I sneered. "I'm staying here cause I'm not going back" he didn't say anything but just laid down next to me.

I scooted over as much as my tense body and this small shack would let me. _this is your new life, have fun. _the little voice in my head said as I fell asleep.

_**I hope this is better…. I'm trying to get on a schedule of updating I will update every 2 or 3 days hopefully. I also decided everyday I would put a few story recommendations so here are 2.**_

_**Isle of dreams by savannavansmutsmut **_

_**Boys over flowers by MissSugarQuill**_


End file.
